Family
by nottragedi
Summary: Post Underworld Awakening - With darkness always lingering, it's hard to imagine that anyone could feel whole. But for Selene and Eve, life is full of surprises.


Family

by Bella K.

-For Meredith : We're both out in the world now. Thanks for being there with me.-

* * *

Selene always took first watch, preferring to take stock of their weapons and supplies, ready the guns in a way that both David and Eve did not fully understand. David knew how to care for guns, load and clean them but her dedication to her weapons went beyond the actual need to almost obsessive. Nyssa tried to stay up, attempting to help but found her mother's frustrated sighs to be too much. Selene apologized, kissing her daughter awkwardly on her temple and attempting not to tense up when the girl hugged her tightly. That was their fourth night on the road and they were always figuring some other thing out about the other.

The two of them remained odd companions - one with passion for living, the other a passion for war. But with time, even just a few short weeks, Selene grew more accustomed to her daughter's need for holding and attention. At first, it reminded her so much of Michael and in a way, soothed the ache of his absence. Then at a random moment, after watching her child shift back from her hybrid fierceness to a soft cheeked teenager, she found herself pulling her into a tight embrace. Eve's eyes became comically wide as she looked past Selene's arm at David who looked equally confused. But she squeezed back and it seemed to make her mother relax.

When her eyes would flash and her body tensed, Selene would again hold her, brushing fingers through her hair. Eve would come back from her sight through Michael's eyes, often times with tears. She would inform them of what she saw and they would be off toward another direction. Selene never begrudged her daughter these moments. She now knew that the kind scientist named Ellie was a vampire supporter and often times tried to regale Eve with the stories she knew of her parents. Despite the initial shock of Selene's distance and aloofness, she knew that her mother loved her. And from what her protector at the lab and her own mother described, she knew her father was a strong but loving man who, Selene told her many times, would love her the second he knew she existed. Her desire to find her father at times rivaled Selene's own desire for her mate but more for the desire to find all the pieces she starved for years to have in her life.

David for his part remained quietly distant of the Death Dealer, asking questions only when he truly needed to. She lead by example and instructed with action; he found he liked it much better than the incessant droning of his old instructors. He followed up the rear of their party, always vigilant, always cautious as they moved. When she gave a command, he followed through immediately and completely. He assisted when she desired and kept to himself. Once he asked about the wars of the past, curious as warriors aught to be when facing an enemy of such established history. Selene spoke of those ancient battles, of the time before crazed elders and super powered lycans, with a reverence and, at times, a disbelief of where they came from and their current situation. Most of these conversations took place after Eve fell asleep, often times lying next to her mother or with her head on Selene's shoulder. David acknowledged silently that Selene did not desire her daughter to know so soon the life her mother lead as a vampire. Eve knew some but not all details and honestly, she did not appear to want to be more thoroughly informed at this time.

His loyalty initially surprised her; she did not expect him to follow as closely as he did. It was not until she saw him in the sun that she understood at least part of this loyalty. Her blood not only revived him but also allowed him the chance he never had. Born a vampire, he only knew of it as the most basic, elemental and terrifying threat to exist. He chased after Eve as she chased after a rabbit, running smack into the daylight. She didn't think anything of it but he slid out into the light and appeared to be on the verge of a panic attack before Eve pulled him out further. She laughed at his face and tugged him further into the daylight world. When she dragged him back in, Selene held her amusement in check as he walked past her in daze.

He later explained to Eve that he never understood why humans liked the light so much. But now that he knew what it felt like, what the rays did to his skin and how the world looked in such brilliance...he chuckled quietly as Eve suggested he try tanning; he wouldn't press his luck.

David and Eve took to each other with relative ease. He was less than 50 years old and still maintained a lot of the youth that his physical form would dictate he had. She could talk to him as an equal (despite her youth) and at times, Selene's aged vision of the world clashed with her fresh, hopeful view on life. Her mother was her mother; she loved her dearly. But it helped her transition from a closed world of the lab to the outside when David was guiding her through it.

Their party was an interesting one, the young, the old and the battle scarred ancient warrior. Selene would often times find herself watching them both as they slept, silently thanking whatever deity watched over such a wretched and cursed being as herself. Vampires, especially Death Dealers, lived such solitary lives. And as much as she loathed to be burdened with companions back in her coven days, she found herself fighting just an inch more to keep those at her side always safe.

As Michael had done, David and Eve found some way into her heavily guarded heart. And she found that she did not mind and did not ever want them to leave.

* * *

It was three months after their escape from the city that it happened.

They split up in the tunnels beneath yet another metropolis, Eve going with David as Selene mowed through a contingent of lycans using silver fragment grenades. As she put a bullet clean through the temple of a confused and injured beast, she heard it. That familiar roar. Chills shot up her spine and she immediately took off towards it. Her heart felt as if it were pounding out of her chest, as if her cold skin took on a flush and warm shot through her.

But as she neared the heart-wrenching familiar sound, she came to a dead halt as several shots rang out. Silence thickened the air for a long moment and she didn't know what to do in that time. Then it came back, louder, angrier, enraged. In the distance, she heard David shouting to Eve.

Her feet carried her on instinct until she stood directly in front of David.

"Selene, move! It's one of them!" he shouted over the roar. He held his gun up over her shoulder as if taking aim. She knocked it from his hand and pinned him to the wall with an iron grasp.

"No," she ground out, a combination of protective anger and overwhelming emotion coming out with the single word. The roar filled the hallway and she turned immediately. The sound of panting and growling slowly diminished as a blue skinned creature rose from all fours up to a standing position. It walked slowly, cautiously, down the hall, lights flickering above them revealing the deep skin tone shifting to a pale cream color. Blackened hair turned to dirty blonde waves, dark eyes became pale green.

By the time Michael reached her, Selene felt her strength give out. He caught her and they both sank to the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks, chin trembling so hard she couldn't speak but her hands found his face. And there it was, the warm skin that felt as if sunlight lay dormant just beneath it. One hand grasped her waist as the other brushed her wet hair back from her face.

"Selene," he whispered. He brushed his lips over hers with a feathery touch before kissing her solidly.

She broke down and sobbed. He seemed to relish in her vice-like embrace, whispering soft words of comfort and happiness in her ear as her crying rang out in the largely empty space. She told him she missed him without words, how she craved his warmth, his love, his arms around her. More than anyone else, Michael understood how deeply and fiercely she loved, that it went beyond any words the poets could use to describe. Time stood still as they kissed again and again.

He brought them both to their feet after a while, cupping her cheek with his and smiling as she leaned into it. A noise beyond got both of their attention and two sets of immortal eyes saw into the darkened opposing end of the hall.

David kept his gun ready in his one hand, still warily eyeing the now human man that held his mentor. The other hand, or other arm to be more specific, wrapped around their daughter's shoulders. She stood almost in shock, eyes wide and searching as she took in the sight of her crying mother and the new comer.

"I saw you," she said quietly, pointing to Michael. He nodded slowly then, after a thought, he walked himself and Selene over to the girl.

Selene watched as they came the short distance over to the pair. She noticed it then, as if it was just happening and not being going on the entire time. The closer they got, the more tense David became, the more he tugged Eve to him, her back to his chest. The girl gripped his arm slightly, more out of anticipation than fear. And when they stood before each other, David kept a very stead eye on Eve's face and a protective hold on her.

Eve choked on her tears, her free hand on her face covering her mouth and wiping at her cheeks. When she moved towards Michael, David didn't hesitate to let her go but did not look pleased. When Michael let go of Selene to embrace his daughter, she caught David's gaze, serving him with both a command and warning. He nodded and stepped away, giving the reunited family time alone.

For Eve's part, she could not remember a moment more complete, a time where she felt more together. Tears streamed from her eyes but all she could feel was the incredible warmth of her father's skin and the unique scent that somehow always sat in the back of her head but now filled her nose. His voice was soft and deep as he talked.

"Hello," he said softly. Both of them gave a very similar kind of short laugh.

"Hello," she said back before burying her face in his shoulder and letting the sobs come.

Selene watched as Michael took to being a father with more grace than she would ever have as a mother. He cradled her head with one hand as the other rubbed small circles on her back. He kissed her messy hair, closing his eyes with a smile as he rocked her back and forth. When his eyes opened again, he watched Selene with a beatific smile. Eve turned suddenly and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the embrace.

Michael kissed Eve's temple and Selene's lips, his arms holding them both as close as he could get them.

Selene shut her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, her fingers lacing with her daughter's smaller ones. They were silent but for tears of happiness.

"Michael." He said his name as he offered his hand towards the young vampire. David eyed him up and down, a natural male attempt at sizing up this new person. He glanced at Selene who gave him a half smirk and sharper look. He reached out and gave him a solid and strong handshake.

"David," he offered back. He gave it a moment then gave a cautious smile. "Sorry about the, um, the bullets," he smiled, waving his hand at the bloody spots healing on Michael's chest. Michael gave him a smile with amused sigh. "I wasn't quite sure of who you were."

"Thank you for protecting my daughter," Michael said back, his arm extending back behind him enough to pull Eve to his side. He kissed her temple and David's cautious smile became genuine and Eve glowed under the attention of her father.

From where she stood, Selene could see her daughter glowing under the attention of both men. She moved away from the wall and cleared her throat. "The safe house is only a short distance from here. I want to see if this group was as stupid as the last and left us anymore phones or radios to track." She nodded to Eve who nodded back and tugged Michael's hand towards the exit. He followed briefly before turning and planting a firm kiss on Selene's lips. She smiled softly into the kiss and watched as her mate walked with their offspring past the single male vampire.

She shook her head before nodding at David. He promptly followed her through the tunnels and within a few minutes, they regrouped with two phones and damaged tracer. "We can hack the tracer and find the original comm point without giving away our location," he explained, turning it over and checking the crack. "It's not too far gone. The laptop has an access this size on the side. We can go from there."

"Good. The sooner we can find out where they are coming from, we'll be able to plan a better safe house location." She walked out slightly behind him, watching him as he maneuvered around several pieces of fallen concrete. At times, as they crossed more difficult areas of terrain, he would pause but not turn. He didn't want to offer her help unless she needed it. He respected her enough not to patronize her.

She hoped he would be the same when talking. "Thank you for helping us find him," she offered quietly. He stopped and turned at that, nodding his head to her. He started to say something, then stopped; when he caught her questioning gaze, he sighed.

"I want to say I didn't mean to shoot him," he started cautiously. "But he came barreling out from beyond the wall, two lycans on him and I had no idea if he was another one of those horrid beasts. Eve tried to say something but she looked scared. I was firing either way but..."

"You were protecting her," Selene added. She crossed her arms and gave him a level gaze. "You've been protecting her since we found her in the sewers. I don't think you've had a moment of rest since traveling with us. And you haven't left her side since the lab." When he didn't respond and suddenly found the ground fascinating to stare at, she knew she was hitting the mark. She lifted her chin as she continued, "I know you care for her." He blinked and looked up into her dark brown eyes. "Loyalty to me for saving you only goes so far so I know you are here for more than that. I know you will protect and guide her in the ways I cannot. For that I am grateful to you. You helped us find her father and I know she will always be grateful for that. As I am again."

She stepped closer to him and her voice dropped a tone. "And if I need to break up some testosterone driven show of dominance, trust me when I say it with be the both of you in severe pain before I'm done. I like you, David, don't ever think that I don't. Things will shift and you and Michael will find your own common ground that will not put Eve in the middle of anything, do you understand?"

"I wouldn't do anything to make her upset," he said, eyes steady as he met her gaze again. "You have my word."

"Good," she nodded, walking past him. The animal inside of her knew this was far from a settled point and she would speak with Michael as well about this. As she came to the doorway to the exit, she turned back to David. "And if you ever break her heart, the lycans will be the absolute least of your worries," she announced. She watched his head pop up with a look of both confusion and guilt. "We both like you. Don't do anything to change that fact."

With that, she headed out towards the sunlight, followed closely by a slightly more humbled vampire.

* * *

"Did you really have to say that?" Selene looked up from the laptop at her sleepy daughter. Eve leaned against the doorframe of the cabin rubbing her eyes with a yawn. "Did you really have to threaten David?"

"He told you?" she asked with a small measure of annoyance.

"No. I heard you. I saw how you looked at him down in the tunnels and I knew..." A large yawn stretched her jaw and broke her sentence. She came over and dropped onto the sofa cushion next to Selene, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. "I knew you'd say something." Selene sighed and closed the laptop. She leaned back into the cushions, leaning her head against Eve's as they sat together.

"I wanted to make sure we wouldn't have to worry about fighting within our group. Especially given that we are few in number and you are still getting your strength," she explained quietly. "Male vampires are notorious for dueling and fighting over dominance in a group. I'm cutting it off at the pass."

"Could you really see Dad and David fighting each other? They're both too nice to do that, I think," Eve offered, eyes drooping slightly. Selene gave a soft chuckle and wrapped an arm around her. "But that wasn't what I was asking about. Why did you say that about breaking my heart? Do you think David is going to leave us?" The last question came in a soft whisper, as if Eve didn't even want to fathom the words.

Selene thought a moment, wanting to broach this topic delicately. Only a few days prior, Eve told her mother that she accidentally saw her parents making love; it was a brief moment as the door was slightly ajar and she was walking to her own room, but it was enough that the young girl witnessed something they did not explain to her when she was growing up in the lab and attempted to repress to prevent her from wanting to mate when she came of age. Suddenly the joke Michael made about 'the talk' seemed even more annoying and more appropriate.

"No, dearest, he's not leaving us. I think he's planning on staying with us a long time."

"Then why did you say that? I don't understand."

Selene sighed. "You know...how often do you go out without David?"

"Never. He keeps me safe."

"Even when your father is there to watch over you?" Eve paused but shrugged. "And even though you are still coming into your abilities, do you think you need someone there all the time?"

"Not all the time but...I like having him there."

"So...you like him, right?"

Eve cocked an eyebrow and looked at her mother. "Yes," she offered with a question in her tone.

"So, eventually, when you are older, MUCH older," she emphasized, already feeling way over her head with this conversation. "You may end up liking him more. And I...I wanted to make sure that he understood that...if he ever hurt you, I wouldn't let him live."

The room went completely silent. Selene felt like a deer in the headlights, staying completely still and not breathing, waiting for Eve to do or say something. And after a few tense moments, she felt her daughter's hand shift into her own and lace their fingers together.

"So...if I...fell in love with David," Eve whispered very quietly, "And he did something to hurt me or make me sad, you would hurt him back?"

"Twice fold. If he hurt you, I wouldn't want him to live," Selene answered back quickly, squeezing her daughter's hand.

"And if he loves me like you love Dad, you would be okay with that?" she asked again in whispers. Selene took a deep but silent breath before nodding solidly on an exhale. Even curled up against her further, letting her mother wrap her in a tight embrace. "That's good. Because I really like him." Selene smiled and kissed her daughter's temple. Eve's head came up for a moment with a slightly worried look on her face. "Just...don't tell Dad yet, okay? I don't think he likes him as much as we do."

Selene genuinely smiled. "Not yet. But he loves you so he'll try," she offered. Eve settled back into her shoulder and began to nod off. Selene felt her slow breathing bring her down as well, lulling her into the soft embrace of sleep. At the last moment, she felt Eve heave a sigh and talk quietly to no one.

"I love my family," she said before finally resting completely. Selene kissed her daughter's head again.

"I love it, too."

* * *

Fin.


End file.
